Yu-Gi-Oh Z
by Hover339
Summary: The story follows a 14 years old boy named, Solar who doesn't remember his past and suffers from a great sadness within him. A new summining called the spectrum summon is in this story and don't worry, all Fusion, Synchrom, Xyz, ritual and links are in the story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"AHHHH" A boy who has white coloured hair with a yellow eyes on the left and a blue on the right shouted.

"Pl.. please someone.. help m-" Before he could finish saying there was another shock wave shock him and he's body was full of pain.

"Looks like.. there's no hope anymore..."

He thought to himself as he closes his eye "Wake up" A voice called to the boy.

".. Huh..?" He though

Then a beautiful and peaceful looking monster appeared infront of the boy.

"Wh.. who are you?" The boy asked, the creature didn't reply but instead point its finger towards some people and shot some stuff out to them. The glass where the boy was in broke and the creature carried him away from the lab.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Solar

In the year, XXXX, the world has evolve intensely having flying cars, full dive VR and even the card game, Yu-Gi-Oh, a game where you hit you're opponents like to 0 LP to win but some played it to make more friends and some to have fun. Almost everyone in the world has a duel disk with them so if they feel like dueling they can duel with other people.

"RIIIIINNNNNGGGG" The clock was ringing intensely without stopping and the boy who was sleeping quietly on his bed was trying to off the alarm but ended up falling down and accidentally hit the ground.

"Grr... what a pain" He said as he shut the alarm off and when to brush his teeth and took a bath. He then walked down stairs to eat breakfast and then went to where his father was. His father was the owner of the famous circus where they turn cards to augmented reality and make the audience have a fun time.

"Morning dad.." He spoked to his dad

"Morning Solar, I see you're up early today."

Oh that's right I haven't introduce Solar yet, , the boys name is called Solar, he has white hair and light blue eyes on both, he was wearing his shirt cloths so that later he can straight away go to school.

"So ummm can you help me prepare with the programming for a while, I'm trying to prepare the stuffs." His father asked.

"Sure I guess." Solar said then he went up to the programming room to start the program.

The program system was called the 'Z Sphere' which was the latest technology that got release and the Z Sphere is only put in certain places but if you are lucky enough, you may be chosen to get one of it and Solar's father's circus was one of them.

The circus Solar's father own was a famous circus, everyday a lot of children, adults and even teenagers come to the circus just to watch the show.

"Dad, I'm done setting it up!" Solar told his dad

"Thanks son" His father replied.

"Welp, I'm going to school now." (Solar)

"Have a great day!" (Solar's dad)

"Bye!" (Solar)

Solar then leave the circus and began walking to his school. After arriving at his school class began as usual.

"RINGGGG" The school bell rang

" Okay remember to revise the notes I gave you" The teacher said.

"Okay!" Everyone replied

The teacher than walked out of the classroom and everyone started to pack up their bags and so was Solar.

"Yo!" A boy who has orange and a bit spiky hair told Solar. Solar than lifted his head up and looked at the boy for a while without saying anything.

"Come on don't make it awkward.." the boy said

"Oh, sorry so um.. what's up?" (Solar)

"Nothing much, the name's Daniel!" (Daniel)

" My name is Solar.." (Solar)

" I was wondering if you wanna hangout?" Daniel asked

" Sorry, I have things to do back home" Solar replied

" What about walking home?"(Daniel)

" Sure I guess" (Solar)

They two then walked out of class then out of school.

"So where's your house locating at?" (Daniel)

"Well actually I'm going to where my dad is" (Solar)

"Ooo whys that?" (Daniel)

"Well I need to help him with something" (Solar)

"Nice" (Daniel)

"Theres where I'm going" (Solar)

"..." (Daniel)

"Hmm?" (Solar)

"Solar, why didn't you say that your father was the owner of the famous circus??!" (Daniel)

"Well you didn't ask!" (Solar)

"Fine fine, anyways let's go in!" (Daniel)

Solar and Daniel then walked inside of the circus but it was quiet for some reason because usually when Solar comes back there would be a load sounds but this time it was quiet too quiet indeed. Then Solar and Daniel walked forward and what they saw shocked them, Solar and Daniel saw a bunch of people ganging up beating Solar's father. Solar then ran forward and shouted, "DAD"

"Solar..." (Solar's dad)

"What are you guys doing to dad??!!" (Solar)

" We're just teaching this punk a lesson" (some random guy)

"grr" (Solar)

Solar then punch one of the guys but then the others grabbed Solar and then a deck of cards fell down his bag.

"Look those are... yugioh cards.." (Some random guy)

"Hold up" someone came forward from the shadows and picked up the deck and said, " So kid, you play yugioh too huh?"

"What if I do" (Solar)

"Hmm you got some nerves, the name's Chrone and yours?" (Chrone)

" My name is Solar now get out of this place and leave my dad alone!" (Solar)

"Want us to get out? Fine if you win me in a duel that is" (Chrone)

"Fine by me" (Solar)

"We'll be using the z sphere to duel also"

(Chrone)

_SYSTEM.. ON_

DUEL!" (Chrone and Solar)


	3. Updates!

OK I know its been 2 weeks since I last post and I apologise for that because I've been busy with exams and since it's over its time I can write again so yeah!


End file.
